plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Disco-tron 3000
The Disco-tron 3000 is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that appears in Far Future. It summons four Disco Jetpack Zombies at a time every 15 seconds. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic Drops in disco zombies when dropping the beat. SPECIAL: summons Disco Jetpack Zombies After some initial problems with the sideburn suspension system, the Disco-tron 3000 went on to become the sufflin' dance-bot of doom it is today. Overview The Disco-tron 3000 absorbs 100 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 16, 32, 58, 64, 80 before dying at 100 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Day 10, 12, 19, 21, 24, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies Use the E.M.Peach wisely against the Disco-Tron 3000, because it is a one-time use Plant. The Disco-Tron 3000 will be difficult to destroy without the Citron. It will send Disco Jetpack Zombies like the Dancing Zombie from the original Plants vs. Zombies. The strategy will be very difficult without the Blover when it sends many Disco Jetpack Zombies. A Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno is the best plant to deal damage against the Disco-Tron 3000. Also you can try using Laser Bean or Fume-shroom, cause they can attack through the Disco Jetpack Zombies making them be able to attack Disco-tron 3000 and if you don't want to use Blover too many times. Gallery hq_discotron3k.png|HQ Discotron 3000 PVZIAT_Discotron_3000_Idle.gif|Disco-tron 3000 idle animation. (Animated) Disco-tron 3000 Zombie packet.png|Disco-tron 3000 Seed Packet Image.png|Disco-Tron 3000 on the seed selection screen. Damageddiscotron30000.png|Two Damaged Disco-tron 3000s Image (1).png|Special ability in action DISCOSUMMON.png|Disco-tron 3000 summoning Disco Jetpack Zombies. =DCNEJN JRVEK REVK.png|A hypnotized Disco-tron 3000 AWESOMENESS.png|A hypnotized Disco-tron 3000 summoning hypnotized Disco Jetpack Zombies. Broken Disco-tron.png|Disco-tron 3000 in the Chinese version. (Note that it is always broken) Trivia *It resembles the Dancing Zombie's head and dance moves from Plants vs. Zombies. **The Disco-tron 3000 also resembles Darth Vader's helmet from the Star Wars films. *Much like the Dancing Zombie, there are fish on the feet of the Disco-tron 3000. **If you look closely, the fish is tied with a rope. *It is controlled by two Imps. *If the player plants an E.M.Peach or destroy the Disco-tron 3000 before its Disco Jetpack Zombies land, they will instantly die. ** However, after 2.4.1 update, this glitch has been fixed. *Sometimes, Disco-tron 3000 does not play its music. *The Disco-tron 3000 music is a futuristic remix of the Señor Piñata music. *The Disco-tron 3000 and the Mecha-Football Zombie are the only machines can absorb 100 normal damage shots. **That makes Disco-tron 3000 takes only four hits from a Magnifying Grass. *Like the Dancing Zombie, if the player hypnotizes the Disco-tron 3000, it will summon hypnotized Disco Jetpack Zombies that fight for him or her. *For some unknown reason in the Chinese version of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time ''it is always on its last degrade. *Though it's made of metal, Magnet-shroom cannot pick it up. This is because it's too heavy. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Robot Zombies Category:Machine Zombies Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness